


From the Heart

by Katsuko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened so quickly, but at the same time it took so long to get to this point in their lives. Written for Valentine's Day 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for artist_josie (now artes) on LiveJournal.

It had taken less time than he would have thought for them to get to this place in their lives. Although looking back now, it had been some time in coming, even if they had missed it for so long.

It really started sometime around the beginning of their final year of high school, when she had trouble with a bully and he'd found himself with the urge to do some serious bodily harm to the bastard. He didn't, though, opting for some reason to keep out of trouble, although his presence in her classroom at lunch time and right after school sent a clear message of _don't mess with Anzu or else_.

At Christmastime they exchanged gifts: he gave her a music box that played _Waltz of the Flowers_ and she gave him a stereo system for his new apartment. Neither were incredibly pricey gifts, and in all honesty he loved the stereo just because Anzu had given it to him.

They both seemed to figure it out in early February, although she made the first move on Valentine's Day. Yes, she gave all her male friends chocolates as always, but the ones she gave to him were wrapped a bit more carefully, with a small note attached that really didn't say much more than _thank you_ for all he'd done in the past few months. He read between the lines, though, and replied accordingly on White Day.

She still brought up the fact that he'd spent the money he had saved up for a new television on the slender silver chain she still wore every day. He still argued that it was money well spent so far as he was concerned.

And in that small exchange of gifts they'd slipped from almost-best-friends to boyfriend-and-girlfriend as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Even as graduation had approached, they managed to make study dates and actual dates and dinners with family in between filling out college applications and preparation for end of year exams. In the end they both went off to school outside of Domino, in different cities but still close enough to get together at every available opportunity.

It wasn't until she mentioned trying to get into Julliard and he found himself applying for study abroad programs to New York with her on one of their weekend outings that he realized their future plans had begun to involve one another. It was frightening to him, as the only real model of happy marriages had been her parents and Honda's family, and he was half-convinced still that one morning she was going to wake up and realize she was wasting her time with him.

Four years of college, two years of Julliard and six years to the day since he gave her the necklace, he gave her a ring to go with it.

And now, nine months to the day after she had said _yes_ , they were husband and wife. Katsuya had never imagined that he would come to this place in his life, but he would do it all over again for her.

 _end_


End file.
